So Far Away
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Biarlah, serpihan bunga dandelion yang bertaburan di awan, menyampaikan setiap kepingan salam dariku untukmu...  "Matt... Aku baik-baik saja, di sini, sendirian..."  Seperti biasa, summary ga nyambung  RnR...


**So Far Away**

**.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

So Far Away fic © by Me

Idea Story from 'Delapan Belas' fic © AnnaYuki  
><strong>.<strong>  
><em><strong>Rate:<strong>_

T  
><strong>.<strong>_**  
>Pair:<strong>_

MattxMello  
><em>.<em>  
><em><strong>Warning:<strong>_

**OOC**, **Abal**, **Gaje**, penuh dengan kata-kata **gombal**, dsb. Oia, tolong perhatikan _**setting**_ waktunya ya! Ini menggunakan _**setting**_ waktu, saat Matt Mello ada di **Jepang**!

**.**  
>Ja, Ne! Akhirnya, keluar juga ini fic abalabalnista... Ini bisa dibilang sekuelnya "<strong>I've Lost Everything<strong>" bisa juga bukan, entahlah saya berserah pada _reader_. #plak

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_So Far Away_

_I can reach you..._

_Can you turn back, and stay by my side?_

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Butuh waktu untuk sampai pada titik ini. Butuh perjuangan berat. Mengingat, sudah berapa kali dirinya mengeluarkan air mata. Sudah sekuat apa dirinya, menahan beban takdir.

Sudah beberapa kali, bahkan sering, dirinya terpagut sepi. Senyumnya yang dulu, kini telah kembali.

Dulu... Dulu sekali. Waktu tawanya masih polos.

Ini sudah beberapa tahun kemudian. Semuanya sudah berubah ...

Wajahnya, rambutnya, gayanya, semua sudah berganti. Begitu pula dengan perasaannya, pola pikirnya, dan lain-lain.

**.**

**(Mello **_**Pov**_**)**

Ini sudah lewat dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya…

Tanah serasa dekat ketika kumenatap ke bawah, tetapi kini, sudah lebih jauh.

Langit, masih jauh, sejauh saat kulihat dulu. Kapan langit bisa mendekat? Sedekat tanah yang kupijak dulu.

Entahlah... Yang pasti, kini... Air mataku sudah tak lagi menetes. Aku masih bisa tersenyum dalam kepahitan. Hidup yang dulu tak kupahami keberadaannya, kini bisa kupahami sedikit demi sedikit. Semuanya berkat anak berambut merah yang sok tahu itu.  
>Ya, aku harus berterima kasih.<p>

**(Mello **_**Pov End**_**)  
><strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

Mihael Keehl, anak laki-laki yang tiga belas tahun lalu, yang selalu menangis dan pemurung, kini berubah menjadi pemuda dewasa yang bersifat tegar dan keras kepala.  
>Ia memahami, belajar, dan menerapkan tentang hidup. Tetapi, kalau tidak ada Matt di sampingnya, mungkin ia sekarang sudah gila, dan tak menentu arah hidupnya.<br>Mello... Tidak hanya seorang pemuda biasa. Dengan kekuatan otak dan _IQ_-nya itu, mengantarkan ia duduk di bangku peringkat dua sebagai penerus L. Sedangkan yang duduk di bangku peringkat satu, adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia kira-kira delapan belas tahun bernama Near. Dan yang ketiga adalah Matt. Ketiganya juga menjalin hubungan dengan baik. Yah, meskipun kadang, ketiganya sering berselisih, terutama antara Mello dan Near, karena pemuda berambut pirang itu kesal tak bisa duduk di bangku peringkat satu, meskipun sudah susah payah banting buku(?)

Tapi, itu dulu. Saat mereka masih tinggal di _Wammy's House_. Sekarang, mereka bertiga sudah keluar dari sana, dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing.  
>Mello dan Matt, bagaikan saudara kembar yang tak bisa terpisahkan, terbang jauh-jauh dari <em>Winchester<em>, _Inggris_, singggah ke negara '_matahari terbit'_ bernama Jepang, mereka sama-sama tinggal disatu kota yang sama, yaitu Tokyo, tetapi berbeda apatermen.  
><strong>.<br>**  
>Taman, adalah tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat sejenak ,dari segala kesibukan. Apalagi, sekarang, bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran, angin musim semi berhembus perlahan, dan senja yang senantiasa menghiasi langit sore.<p>

**.**

_Triii...triii..._

Nada pesan masuk di _handphone_mu berbunyi. Segera, kau mengeluarkan _handphone_dari saku celana dan melihat,

"_1 New Message_"

tertera di layar _handphone_mu.

**.**  
><em>Klik <em>

_**.**_

_From: Matt_

_Date: 2010-06-12 ; 5.30 pm_

_Hai, Mells. Malam ini, kau ada acara tidak? Kalau tak ada, maukah kau makan malam denganku?_

_**.**_

'Makan malam?' kau berpikir sejenak, lalu mengetik pesan balasan.

**.**

_From: Mello_

_Date: 2010-06-12 ; 5.34 pm_

_Tidak ada. Dimana makan malamnya? Dan jam berapa?_

**.**

_From: Matt_

_Date: 2010-06-12 ; 5.37 pm_

_Baik! Datanglah ke taman dekat jembatan xxx , jam delapan ya. :)  
><em>

.

_Klik _

.

Kau mengakhiri percakapanmu dengan Matt dan menarik sudut bibirmu hinga terlukis senyum simpul. Mata birumu menerawang jauh menatap senja. Sembari mengistirahatkan tubuh dengan bersandar pada sebatang pohon cedar yang beralaskan permadani rumput yang lembut. Sepasang _earphone_ kau tempelkan ditelingamu, membiarkan sebuah lagu mengalun merdu.

**.**

**.**

_Will you stay? Will you stay away forever?_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_  
><em>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned<em>  
><em>Place and time always on my mind<em>  
><em>I have so much to say but you're so far away<em>

**.**

**.**

**(Mello **_**Pov**_**) **

Perasaanku telah berubah. Hatiku bukan lagi seperti yang dulu.

Berdebar, jantungku berdetak keras. Ya... Kurasakan itu setiap kali bertukar pandang denganmu, berada di sampingmu.

Apakah ini? Perasaan? Perasaan cinta? Ataukah hanya insting belaka?

Tapi, jujur... Aku harap, malam nanti, malam yang dipenuhi seribu bintang, aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku.

Ku harap, mulutku tak tertutup rasa ragu.

**(Mello **_**pov end**_**)  
>. <strong>

12 Juni 2010

7.35 _pm_

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, kau berdiri mematung di depan cermin. Mengamat-amati bayangmu yang terpantul di sana. Mengamati, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang janggal pada penampilanmu. _Hoodie_ abu-abu, celana _jeans _hitam, dan sepatu kets. Penampilanmu sangat sempurna, Mello, untuk malam ini.

Ya, malam ini, mungkin bagi sebagian orang, hanyalah malam biasa... Tetapi, malam ini adalah malam istimewa bagimu serta bagi seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang juga sedang bersiap-siap di apatermennya.

Mungkinkah akan ada satu lembar kisah hidup mereka yang dihiasi oleh tinta cinta? Ataukah, tinta lain yang akan mengotori satu lembar itu?

Setelah kau merasa, tak ada yang patut dicurigai dari penampilanmu itu, sekarang... Tinggal menunggu sang waktu yang akan mengarahkan jarumnya pada angka delapan pas. Sembari menunggu, kau mengutak-utik tombol _handphone_mu dengan sedikit gelisah. Menunggu satu pesan masuk yang memberitahukan, bahwa orang yang kau tunggu, sudah berada ditempat.

_Tik... Tik... _

Suara detakkan jarum jam, pun, ikut gelisah.

**.**

7.58 _pm_

'Kemana, sih, anak itu? Tadi, ia yang mengatakan sendiri, bahwa akan meneleponku sebelum jam delapan. Dua menit lagi. Sabarlah, sabar... Kenapa hatiku menjadi tidak sabar seperti ini?' batin dirimu dalam hati. Kau langkahkan kakimu ke pintu depan, melongok keluar. Tetapi, tak ada siapa-siapa di situ.

8.05 _pm_

'Cih! Sudah lewat dari jam delapan!'

8.15 _pm._

"Baiklah! Aku saja yang akan ke sana sekarang! Dasar tukang ngaret!" ocehmu kesal, sembari menyabet kunci motor dan kunci kamar apatermenmu.

8.20 _pm_

Lima menit pas.

Cukup cepat kau mengendarai motor hitammu, ke tempat tujuan. Kau memberhentikan kendaraanmu tepat di depan sebuah taman yang dipenuhi pohon sakura yang bermekaran, tidak hanya bermekaran, mereka terlihat bercahaya karena beberapa lampu kecil bercahaya putih yang melilit di batang dan ranting setiap pohon.

Cantik... Cantik sekali.

Pemandangan itu sungguh bisa membuat dirimu teralihkan dari perasaan kesal sesaat.  
>Kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju sebuah meja berbentuk persegi yang ditutupi kain berwarna putih. Ditengahnya, telah berdiri tegak sebuah lilin putih yang menyala. Dan… tak lupa diringi dengan dua buah kursi berwarna hitam.<p>

'Matt... Kemana anak itu, ya?'

Kau mulai mencari sosok pemuda berambut merah. Berjalan mengelilingi taman, berharap orang yang kau menemukan orang yang kau cari, tetapi tak ada.

"Benar-benar orang yang menyusahkan!" sungutmu sembari melangkah kembali ke meja.

Bulan semakin menumpahkan sinarnya dengan terang, lilin-lilin bintang di langit pun, menggantung dengan indah, bagai lampion.

"Kukira, tempatnya sederhana, tetapi..."

"Tetapi apa, hayo?" Matt yang muncul tiba-tiba, segera menutup matamu dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan yang lainnya merangkulmu dari belakang.

"Heh, bodoh! Kau kemana saja, hah? Sudah lebih dari... Hm!" tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk mengoceh, pemuda tampan itu langsung menciummu dengan lembut.

Kau yang tak tahu apa-apa atau lebih tepatnya terkejut, hanya diam mematung.

"Maaf, ya, aku terlambat, karena ada sesuatu. Kau menunggu lama, ya? Hehe," ia tersenyum tanpa dosa, seolah sedang tak terjadi apa-apa, tetapi bagimu, senyumnya yang sekarang, mampu memancing aura kemarahanmu.

"Apanya yang maaf, hah? Kau sudah membuatku kesal dengan menunggu lama, sekarang kau malah... Menciumku," nada keras yang terhambur di mulutmu, berubah menjadi pelan ketika mengucapkan kata '_menciumku_' dengan wajah memerah.

Matt tetap tersenyum _innoncent_ sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. S udahlah, Mello. Ia sudah susah payah mempersembahkan hal seindah ini, kau sebenarnya senang, kan? Hanya saja, kau tipe orang yang tidak pernah jujur dalam mengungkapkan perasaanmu, makanya kau tutupi dengan emosimu.

"Ya, _gomen ne_... Ayo duduklah! Pasti kau lelah, kan?" Matt menarik salah satu kursi dan menyuruhmu duduk di sana.

"Dasar! Kau tidak perah berubah! Masih sama seperti dulu…" ucapmu dengan nada kesal sembari duduk di salah satu kursi itu.

Pandangamu, kini tertuju pada sosok pemuda dengan kaus putih, dan jaket berwarna _cream_, resleting yang hanya ditutup setengahnya, sementara lengan jaketnya digulung, dengan celana hitamnya. Walaupun kau berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan kagummu, tetap saja semburat merah yang muncul di pipimu itu, tak bisa kau sembunyikan.

"Hei. Kau tumben sekali, sih, mengundangku untuk makan malam di tempat seperti ini? Jangan-jangan, kau mau memintaku untuk melupakan semua hutangmu dengan memberiku makan malam, ya?" selidikmu dengan wajah yang seakan meremehkan semua ini.

"Enak saja! Hutangmu itu akan kubayar nanti, dasar cerewet. Makan sajalah, kau kan paling senang makan gratisan. Hehe…"

"_Puh_! Dasar tidak jujur. Orang tak jujur sepertimu, nanti susah dapat jodoh, loh!" ejekmu sembari memotong daging _steak_ yang menjadi menu makan malam kali ini.

Begitulah, ejekan, sindirian, tawa, canda, selalu mengiringimu setiap kau berada di dekatnya.

Nyaman… Itulah yang kau rasakan tiap kali berada di dekatnya.

Kau mau, kan, terus berada di sampingnya? Kau mau berada di sampingnya hanya sebagai sahabat atau sebagai kekasih?

**.**

Bulan nampak tersenyum, melihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang duduk dengan beralaskan permadani rumput, mereka terlihat akrab. Udara malam yang dingin, pun, meleleh karena kehangatan mereka.

"Ya. Sekarang katakan, apa yang kau mau?" seru dirimu, sembari menatap bulan yang menempel di langit.

"Hm? Maksudmu?" Matt menyeritkan dahi, tak paham akan perkataanmu.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, kan? Makan malam ini mewah, pasti kau mau meminta bayaran padaku, yah?"

"He? Tidak, tidak. Makan malam ini, tak ada acara bayar membayar, yah! Jadi, tak usah pedulikan sudah berapa piring yang kau makan, ya?"

"Memangnya aku rakus, eh? _Huh_! _Kuso_! Ah, tadi kau kemana saja sampai terlambat begini?"

"Hanya sedikit masalah kecil, kok. Hehe…" Matt kembali tersenyum hangat padamu.

Kau hanya mengangguk pelan, pandanganmu kembali jatuh ke langit.

Hening... Sunyi…

Seolah tak ada lagi topik pembicaraan yang patut dibahas.

Kenapa, Mello? Kenapa bungkam? Jangan-jangan kau tak berhasil menepis rasa ragumu? Katakan! Cepat... Ia menunggumu bicara. Katakan perasaanmu…

"Engg, Matt. Terima kasih," ucapmu basa-basi. Ah, bukan itu yang harus kau katakan!

"Hm… Aku yang membuatnya untukmu…" mata hijaunya menatapmu lembut. "Kau suka, kan?"

"Ya, apalagi gratis. He he…" cengiranmu itu, seolah kau tak berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanmu sekarang.

Ayolah, Mello. Keluarkan kata-kata itu. Matt tengah menunggumu dengan gusar.

Hening… Lagi-lagi membisu…

"Aku mencintaimu, Mells..." kata-kata yang terhambur dari mulut Matt, ini bukan basa-basi lagi, tetapi kata-kata itulah yang mewakili perasaannya padamu. Ya, perasaan yang sudah melekat sejak ia mengenal cinta.

Kau terkejut mendengar kata yang seharusnya keluar dari mulutmu. Kau menatap heran pada pemuda di sampingmu.

Ia balas menatapmu, menatap sembari berharap. "Apakah... Kau mau... Menjadi kekasihku?" selesailah rangkaian kata yang mewakili perasaannya padamu.

Ayo! Tepis keraguanmu, dan katakan sekarang juga apa yang mau kau katakan! Jangan pernah sia-siakan kesempatan ini.

Kau tak berani menatap mata hijaunya, hanya bisa memandang rerumputan yang bergoyang terkena sapuan angin, sembari gemetar.

Tolong katakan satu, kemudian dua hal. Sempurnakan kata-katanya. Bagimu, sangat susah disituasi seperti ini. Ucapkan _**'Ya! Aku mencintaimu**_**,'** berat, ya?

'Cih! Ayo katakan, kumohon... Bergeraklah. Kenapa ragu disaat seperti ini? Apakah aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya?'

Susah, tertahan... Akhirnya, kau mengeluarkan keberanianmu.

"Maaf, Matt... Maafkan aku, aku... Bukan menolak, tapi aku ragu..." kata-kata itulah yang akhirnya terucap di mulutmu, kau tahu, kata-kata itu sama sekali tak tercatat dalam dialog otakmu. Tapi, kenapa? Kau meragukan cintanya yang tulus?

"Me-mells? Ha ha... Aku tahu, ini mendadak, tapi... Yang aku katakan itu, benar apa adanya, aku mencintaimu... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu itu. Kau tak mau menjadi kekasihku, itu tak masalah. Tapi aku berharap, loh, kau mau. He he… "

'Kenapa? Kenapa di saat seperti ini, kau bisa tersenyum? Kenapa? Bodoh! Aku ini memang bodoh, Matt...' Kau terus mengumpat dirimu bodoh dan bodoh.

"Jujur... Aku tak mengerti, cinta itu apa, dan hal-hal lainnya. Aku mencari, dan mencari, karena apakah, yang menyebabkan aku gugup setiap menatap matamu, karena apakah ,yang menyebabkan wajahku memerah setiap kau tertidur di pundakku. Ha ha... Kata-kata ini memang aneh, dan sepertinya pasaran. Tapi, ada satu perasaan yang terselip dari hatiku, yaitu... Cinta. Aku mencintaimu, dan ingin menjadi kekasihmu yang selamanya berada di sampingmu. Itu saja. Boleh, kan?" ucap Matt jujur.

"Ya. Terima kasih... Kau boleh mencintaiku," tanganmu mengelus sebelah pipi Matt yang memerah dan tersenyum sedih.

"Tapi... Aku, belum bisa memutuskannya. Maaf," kau segera beranjak dari sana dan berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu. Sosok yang kau cintai.

"Hei! Akan kutunggu apapun jawabanmu!" teriak Matt dari kejauhan.

Langkahmu terhenti, mata birumu menatap jembatan yang terbentang di hadapanmu. Sinar sang dewi malam terpantul dan dibiaskan melalui air sungai yang mengalir di bawah jembatan.

'Kapan... Kapan suasana dan pemandangan ini bisa kulihat lagi?' kau membalikan badan, dan berkata, "Aku harap, kau tidak membenciku!" sekali lagi senyum sedih terpantul di wajahmu, dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Matt. Mello... Ia menunggumu, menunggu sebuah jawaban darimu. Terus berharap… Suatu saat, kau bisa kembali di sisinya, bukan sekedar sebagai teman, tetapi sebagai kekasih. Ingat itu, Mello.

**.  
>. <strong>

13 Juni 2010.

6.30_ am _

Saat kau terbangun, kepalamu terasa sakit, karena setelah kejadian itu, kau terus memikirkannya. Dan pagi ini, kejadian malam kemarin, masih bersarang di otakmu. Cahaya sang surya menembus masuk melalui jendela kaca, membelaimu lembut, seakan menyuruhmu untuk bersemangat, sebab wajahmu terlihat layu.

'Salah atau benar? Tindakanku dan perkataanku tadi malam? Hatimu pasti terluka, iya, kan?'

Kau meraih _handphone_mu yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

_Klik_.

*_No Message_*

Tulisan itu tertera di kolom pesan. Beralih ke kolom panggilan. Hanya tersisa nomor _handphone_ Matt yang kau hubungi kemarin malam.

"Hah... ~" menghela nafas berat sembari mengakhiri bermain dengan handphonemu. 'Aku... Belum bisa menjawabnya, Matt...' .

**.**

14 Juni 2010

12.30_ pm_

.  
><em>From: Matt<em>

_Date: 2010-06-14 ; 12.30pm_

_Hai, Mells. Kemarin tak ada kabar darimu. Kau baik-baik saja, kan? :)_

_**.**_

_From: Mello_

_Date: 2010-06-14 ; 12.35pm_

_Maaf. Kemarin aku tak ada pulsa. Aku baik-baik saja, kok..._

**.**

Sekilas, terbesit di otakmu untuk menuliskan perasaanmu padanya, tapi gagal. Kau masih tetap bersembunyi dalam selubung keraguan.  
><strong>. <strong>  
>15 Juni 2010<p>

Kau sedikit keluar dari selubung keraguanmu, tapi tetap diam, menatap _handphone_mu yang membisu.

**.**  
>16 Juni 2010<p>

10.30_ pm_

Musim semi mulai sepenuhnya terlihat. _Hanami_-atau acara melihat bunga-sudah mulai ramai diadakan. Tetapi, berbeda dengan orang-orang di luar sana, yang merayakan musim semi dengan mengadakan _Hanami_, Matt malah harus singgah ke sebuah rumah sakit.

"Saudara Mail Jeevas..." sahut seorang dokter yang duduk di sebuah ruangan praktik. Matt yang duduk di hadapannya, menengok sembari menunduk, memberi salam. Sebelum memulai pembicaraan, sang dokter menghela nafas panjang dan melihat secarik kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Saudara Mail Jeevas. Kenapa anda tak pernah mengobati penyakit ini sejak dulu?"

"Anu... Saya tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan, saat merasakan sesuatu, saya hanya menganggap hanya sebuah penyakit biasa,"

"Jadi intinya. Anda sudah memelihara penyakit mengerikan ini sejak kecil dulu. Ya?"

"Mungkin," jawab Matt singkat. Matanya menyiratkan sinar kesedihan.

Penyakit apa? Sampai-sampai Matt tak menyadarinya. Parah, kah?

"Hah... Jujur saja, sampai saat ini, yang masih bisa bertahan terhadap penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir ini, jarang sekali saya temui. Baru kali ini, saya bertemu, dengan saudara Mail Jeevas yang masih sehat. Tapi, penyakit kanker otak anda…"  
><strong>.<br>.**

17 Juni 2010

4.30_ pm_

Waktunya sudah cukup lama. Masih tidak bisakah kau kumpulkan keberanianmu? Ya, untuk saat ini, mungkin sudah.

Dengan lihai, kau mengetik nomor _handphone_ Matt dan menekan tombok '_calling_'

_Tuut... Tuut... _

Dengan sabar, kau menunggu.

_Tuut... Tuut..._

Tanganmu gemetar, jantungmu juga ikut berdegup kencang.

_Tuut... Tuut... Trek..._

"_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif atau ber..."_

Bukan, yang menjawab bukanlah suara yang kau harapkan, melainkan hanya mesin _operator_.

'Kemana dia?' kau terus berusaha mencoba menghubunginya, hingga sepuluh kali. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang mengangkatnya. Perasaanmu pun gelisah. Seolah sedang terjadi sesuatu pada Matt.

"Hh... Sudahlah. Mungkin ia sedang tak ingin diganggu. Aku coba hubungi dia lagi besok,"  
><strong>.<br>**

20 Juni 2010

Tiga hari berlalu sudah, tanpa ada kabar apapun dari sang pemuda berambut merah itu.

'Apakah dia marah padaku? Tentang delapan hari yang lalu? Dimana kau? Jangan membuatku gelisah tak menentu seperti ini! Matt!'

_Triii... Triii... Triii..._

_Handphone_ Mello berbunyi, ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?"

"Selamat siang. Benarkah ini saudara Mello?" suaranya terdengar asing di telingamu, ini bukan Matt.

"Maaf, ini siapa?"

"Saya Kirihiko Nakayama, dokter di rumah sakit _Matsuyama_. Bisakah, saudara Mello datang ke rumah sakit _Matsuyama_, sekarang? Saudara Mail Jeevas sedang berada di sini,"

'Matt? Sedang apa kau di sana?' tanpa panjang lebar lagi, kau segera menutup telepon, dan meninggalkan kamar untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit yang dikatakan oleh dokter tadi.

**.**

'Matt... Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau sakit? Sakit apa? Kenapa tak memberi kabar padaku? Kau benci aku, sampai-sampai bukan kau yang memberi tahu keberadaanmu? Cih! _Kuso_!' kau terus berpikir tanpa henti, terus memikirkan dirinya, sembari memacu motormu lebih kencang. Tak peduli akan umpatan orang-orang yang hampir kau tabrak, yang ada di benakmu sekarang hanyalah, 'Ingin bertemu dengan Matt' hanya itu.  
><strong>.<strong>

"Permisi! Apakah di sini ada seorang pasien bernama Mail Jeevas?" tanyamu kepada seorang petugas_ resepsionist_.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar. Saudara Mail Jeevas..." tangan petugas itu bergerak cepat menekan tombol-tombol komputer.

"Saudara Mail Jeevas, dia sekarang masih berada di ruang rawat inap nomor 125, sebentar lagi, saudara Mail Jeevas akan dibawa ke ruang jenazah,"

_Brak...! _

"Jangan bercanda! Apa-apaan itu? Kau...!" tanganmu reflek untuk mencengram kerah baju petugas itu dengan geram.

"Tu-tuan... Ha-harap tenang,"

"BOHONG!"

**.**

"Hh... Hh... Hh..." deru nafasmu terus terpacu, berlarian dalam lorong panjang. Suara ketukan sepatu hitammu terus mengiringi langkah dengan cepat. Seolah, bisa menggambarkan perasaan dirimu yang sedang gelisah.

Kau mencari kamar rawat inap dengan nomor 125. Akhirnya, kau melihat pintu berwarna putih, tertulis nomor 125, dan segera membukanya dengan kasar.

_Brak!_

Dilihatnya, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang, dengan mata terpejam.

"Apakah anda saudara Mello?" tanya seorang dokter tua yang berada di samping ranjang itu.

"Bo-bohong... Bohong! Yang di situ bukan Matt, kan?" teriak dirimu kencang.

"Saudara Matt... Telah meninggal karena kanker otak yang ia alami. Setengah jam yang lalu, ia telah pergi..." sahut dokter itu dengan nada sedih.

Air matamu pun meleleh. Mulutmu terus menyuarakan satu kalimat, '_bohong_'.

"Saya permisi dulu," sahut dokter tua itu sembari keluar dari kamar. Kini, tinggallah mereka berdua.

"Matt... Berbicaralah," sahutmu pelan sembari berjalan ke arah 'kekasih'mu terbaring.

"Matt. Tolong bangun, tolong... BANGUN! BANGUN CEPAT! MATT!" tanganmu menggoyang-goyangkan badan Matt dengan keras, berharap ia cepat membuka matanya. Tetapi, sia-sia, Mello. Yang ada di hadapanmu ini memang Matt, tetapi ia sudah tak bernyawa. Kau menatap tubuh kekasihmu, wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya pun terasa dingin.

Benar, Mello. Ia sudah meninggalkanmu.

"Bohong... Bohong... Uh... Bangun, cepat katakan ini BOHONG!"

Percuma... Matanya terpejam, tak lagi dapat melihat tangismu. Mulutnya terkatup, tak lagi dapat memanggil namamu. Bibirnya yang kaku, tak lagi dapat tersenyum padamu.

"Matt! Huaaa! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon... Kumohon! Maafkan, maafkan aku... Aku mohon! Bangun! Huhuhuhu..." setelah sekian lama, kau tak lagi menumpahkan air matamu. Kini, air matamu meleleh kembali, satu per satu bulir-bulirnya menetes membasahi pipi Matt. Percuma, sudah kubilang percuma, kau memanggil namanya dengan kencang pun, ia tak akan menjawab.

"MATT!"

**.**

19 Juni 2010

5.00_ am_

Rintik-rintik hujan, turun membasahi beberapa gundukan tanah merah. Langit meneteskan air matanya, seolah turut menyampaikan kesedihannya, atas kepergian seorang pemuda yang kau cintai. Kau duduk bersimpuh, di salah satu gundukan tanah merah, dengan salib kayu yang berdiri tegak di samping gundukan itu. Disanalah, terukir nama pemuda yang kau cintai…

"_Mail Jeevas_"

**(Mello **_**Pov**_**)**

Aku masih tidak percaya, bahwa ini semua nyata. Saat ini, aku pasti masih bermimpi. Ya... Benar. Ini hanya mimpi... Mana mungkin, lima hari yang lalu, aku baru saja melihat sosokmu, tersenyum padaku. Sekarang, dirimu terkubur bersama kotak kayu, tempat peristirahatanmu yang terakhir.

Matt... Kau mau tidur di situ? Di kotak itu? Kau tidak mau tinggal bersamaku? Kau tidak mau duduk di sisiku?  
>Aku terus bertanya-tanya tentang, apa ini salahku? Keegoisanku? Kalau begitu... Bisakah aku meminta maaf sekarang? Maafkan aku... Banyak... Banyak sekali kata yang ingin kuucapkan, tapi... Kau kini sudah jauh. Kini, kita terpisah ke dimensi yang berbeda.<p>

Matt…  
>Bolehkah aku berharap?<p>

Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Saat-saat membahagiakan, saat aku duduk di sampingmu, menyandarkan kepalaku di bahumu.

Tak bisakah? Tak bisakah semua kenangan itu kembali? Kenangan, saat kau membuat jalinan mahkota, yang kau buat untukku? Kenangan itu sekarang sudah mulai mengering, layu, seperti mahkota itu yang mulai berjatuhan bunganya, dan daun-daunnya telah kering.  
>Hilang... Ia telah hilang seperti pembuatnya, yang kini telah terbujur kaku di dalam sebuah kotak yang ditutup rapat, dan dikubur dalam tanah.<p>

Aku... Aku hanya bisa mengiringi kepergianmu dengan air mata. Aku tidak peduli akan laranganmu yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak boleh menangis. Ya, aku menangis lagi. Menangis lagi disini. Bersamaan dengan langit yang menumpahkan air matanya.

Kenapa, ini berlangsung sangat singkat?

Mengapa? Apakah benar, semuanya membenciku? Sampai-sampai kau juga ikut menghilang?

Mulutku terkatup, tak bisa berkata apapun. Membisu sembari menahan pilu.

Apakah kau tahu?

Kau mau tahu perasaanku? Kalau sekarang aku yang berbicara dalam saat seperti ini, hanya akan dicap sebagai pengecut. Aku ingin... Aku ingin kembali lagi ke masa saat itu. Kau duduk di hadapanku, dengan sorot mata penuh harap, sembari mengucapkan perasaanmu. Seandainya bisa kutepis rasa raguku, aku pasti saat itu juga akan mengucapkan. "_Aku... Mencintaimu, Matty..._"

Terima kasih, kau mau mencintai aku yang pengecut ini. Terima kasih, kau mau memberikan sesuatu yang berharga di hidupku. Terima kasih semuanya, terima kasih.

_Gomen, ne_… Matty.

Mau aku berteriak hingga suaraku habis pun, aku tahu kau tak akan pernah kembali. Tak akan mau kembali di sampingku.

Beginikah rasanya penyesalan? Sakit... Sakit sekali seperti mau mati. Sungguh.

Sekarang, kau tahu, kan, Mello? Rasanya penyesalan? Rasanya kehilangan seorang yang amat berharga? Ya, memang kau sudah merasakannya dahulu, kini terulang kembali. Tapi, yakinlah, Matt... Disana, walau ia tidak bisa menggengam tangamu dan memelukmu, tapi ia tetap tersenyum kepadamu...  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Katakan, satu hal. Kemudian dua... Jika aku mengatakan... Aku merindukanmu. Apakah itu menyakitimu? Meskipun aku menangis? Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku.  
><em>**.**

**.**

Angin musim semi mulai berhembus perlahan. Menerbangkan serbuk bunga yang berhamburan keluar. Musim semi, pohon sakura mekar dengan indahnya, menebarkan aroma khas musim semi.  
>Pepohonan yang layu, terlihat segar kembali setelah semusim mengugurkan daunnya. Diantara pemandangan yang serba hijau itu, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah tertidur dibawah pohon sakura. Beberapa buku tebal, bertumpuk disampingnya, menandakan bahwa ia tertidur setelah membaca, mungkin sembari menikmati musim semi yang cantik ini.<p>

Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Sesekali, angin musim semi bertiup, menyibakkan rambut pirangnya.

"Mello..." sebuah suara menggema di telinganya.

"Hng?" pemuda itu terbangun, sembari menggumam. Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat bayangan seseorang dihadapannya. Sepertinya, ia kenal dengan sosok yang muncul di hadapannya sembari memanggil namanya.

Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna, tiba-tiba ia terbelalak kaget. Seolah tidak percaya akan apa yang hadir di hadapannya. Ya, sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah marun, dengan _goggle_ berwarna _orange_ menempel dirambutnya. Dengan pakaian khasnya, yaitu baju lengan panjang dengan strip hitam putih dan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru, membuat Mello yakin, bahwa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah...

"Matt?" kata yang terhambur di mulutnya dengan sedikit bergetar.

Ya, Matt. Sosok itu adalah Matt. Sosok yang seharusnya sudah tergeletak damai di dalam kotak kayu, kini berada dihadapannya, tersenyum tanpa beban.

"Matt... Itu... Kau benar, Matt?" kata-kata yang menunjukkan ketidak percayaan Mello.

**(Mello **_**Pov**_**)**

Siapa? Siapa dia? Benarkah? Benarkah ia Matt? Bodoh! Apa sih yang kuharapkan? Benar... Ini hanya mimpi, mimpi.. Benar, kan? Katakan... Katakan!

Senyum... Senyum yang kurindu, senyum yang kusuka. Kenapa kau menunjukkannya padaku? Kau mau membuatku menangis lagi, hah? Jangan... Kumohon. Aku menahan air mataku sekuat tenaga, berusaha terlihat tegar walau lemah. Kau hanya bayangan, yah, bayang ilusi...

Tidak... Bukan. Aku dapat merasakan tangan hangatmu menyentuh sebelah pipiku dengan lembut, dan mengusap air mataku…

"Apa kabar, Mells?" kau tersenyum lembut. Mata hijaumu dapat kulihat jelas, dan sorot mata yang kesepian itu... Kenapa? Kau kesepian pada orang pengecut sepertiku?

"Jahat... Jahat...! Kau jahat!" aku memalingkan wajah sembari menghindari tatapan menyedihkan itu. "Mells..." "Cukup! Jangan katakan apapun! Kau jahat! Jahat! JAHAT! Uhh... Huhu," tubuhku segera bergerak untuk memelukmu sembari menangis.  
><strong>.<br>.**  
>Sunyi... Hanya ada suara tangisku yang semakin keras terdengar.<p>

"Maaf," ucapmu singkat. Entah, kau meminta maaf untuk apa. Tapi, aku sudah cukup bahagia, bisa mendengar suaramu, suara lembutmu.

'_Tolong... Jika ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku. Jika ini kenyataan... Aku ingin seperti ini, selamanya. Kumohon... '_

_**(**_**Mello**_** Pov End)**_

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi? Hm?" kata Matt dengan lembut, sembari menatap Mello.

"Bodoh! Gara-gara siapa aku menangis seperti ini, hah? Ukh..." jawab Mello sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon, Matty…" Matt terdiam... Ia merasa dadanya sesak, melihat 'kekasih'nya berharap seperti itu.

_'Bisakah...bisakah aku mencintai tanpa sakit?'_

Seandainya...seandainya ia bisa selamanya berada disamping Mello. Bisa selalu melihat senyumnya dan bisa selalu menjaganya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Dulu, Mello telah menerima berbagai penderitaan karena ditinggal orang tuanya, sekarang... Ia pun harus kehilangan Matt lagi.

_'Aku tidak mau melihat tangisnya lagi,' _

Matt merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, lalu memberikannya pada Mello.

"Apa ini?" Mello memandangi gelang rosario berbandul salib berwarna _silver_.

"Itu sebagai benda penggantiku… Jangan hilang, ya?" jelas Matt sembari memakaikan gelang itu ke tangan kiri Mello.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu, hanya diam membisu, menatap gelang _silver _yang bercahaya terkena pantulan cahaya matahari, melingkar di tangannya dengan cantik.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku lagi, ya?" Mello berkata sembari menunduk.

"Aku tidak bisa melawannya. Melawan takdir yang mengharuskan aku tiada. _Gomen ne_." sesal Matt.

"Ta-tak apa… He he" ia tersenyum di sela tangisnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Matt segera memeluk Mello lagi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, sampai kau hilang, ya?"

"Baiklah. Maukah kau berjanji satu saja padaku?" Matt mempererat pelukannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan sedih, ketika aku menghilang, ya?" air matanya semakin meleleh, membasahi pipinya dan baju Matt.

_Satu... Dua... Tiga... _

Hitungan detik terus berjalan, menunggu dirinya lenyap.

"Jangan menangis juga, ya?" Mello hanya terisak, tak peduli ucapan Matt

_Empat... Lima... _

"Jaga kesehatanmu, ya?" Matt tersenyum. Bayangnya mulai menghilang.

_Enam… Tujuh… Delapan…_

"MATT! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"Aku juga… Mells…"

_Sembilan… Sepuluh…_

_**(**_**Mello**_** Pov)**_

Tepat, saat detik ke sepuluh, bayangmu menghilang, lenyap, aku serasa memeluk udara. Ya, bayangmu telah hilang, terpecah, menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan di udara. Diterpa angin, kau lenyap bersama senyummu. Aku hanya bisa melambaikan tanganku sembari tersenyum sedih.

**(Mello Pov **_**End**_**)**

**.**_  
>Because just wishing<br>I could see you  
>Makes me cry<br>So much... _

**. **

_Tes..._

Ia menangis. Saat matanya terpejam, ia menangis. Pemuda berambut pirang, dengan pakaian serba hitam itu, terbangun dari tidurnya.

'Mimpi? Ataukah kenyataan? Ah! Ini pasti mimpi. Ya... Aku tidak mungkin bertemu dengannya di dunia nyata. Tetapi... Aku memandangi tangan kiriku, disana sebuah gelang _silver_ yang Matt berikan, melingkar ditanganku. Aku pikir, diriku masih dalam mimpi, aku mencoba merabanya. Tetapi, itu benar nyata. Mustahil. Benarkah aku bertemu dengannya? Dan menerima gelang ini? Ya, ini benar. Rasa lega menyelimutiku, akhirnya... Dihadapannya, sembari menatap matanya itu, aku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku tidak menyesal. Terima kasih, Matty. Aku akan selalu menjaga gelang ini dan juga semua kenangan dan hati yang kau titipkan, selamanya…'

**.**

Bunga tabur berwarna putih, menghiasi diatas gundukan tanah itu, beserta sebuah mahkota yang telah mengering. Mahkota yang penuh kenangan, sekarang akan menemani sang pembuatnya yang telah terbujur kaku di dalam gundukan itu, selamanya. Kenangan yang tertidur bersamanya, kenangan tentang seseorang yang dulu pernah tersenyum bersamanya.

**_~: FIN :~_**

_**~: OWARI :~**_

**.  
>. <strong>

**Yaampun, di-edit masih tetep aja panjang banget. TwT**

**Ah, gomen ne, kalau fic ini mungkin idenya pasaran plus banyak yang mirip, mungkinn ada beberapa dari minna-san yang menemukan fic mirip dengan ini, tetapi saya tetap cinta dengan **_**Chara Death**_**! XD dan idenya asli keluar dari otak saya. CX**

**Lagu yang didenger Mello pas di taman itu, lagunya **_**A7X/Avenged Sevenfold**_** yang **_**So Far Away**_**, judul fic ini pun sayaa ambil dari judul lagunya. Habis, lagunya menyentuh banget, lirik, maupun nadanya. Ah~ #lebay!**

**Oke, saatnya minta **_**R.I.V.E.W**_**, saran dan kritik. :DDa**

**Chao!**

_**See Ya in next fic**_**! ^^**


End file.
